Closed captions (and subtitles) generally refer to displaying text elements (e.g., captions) in conjunction with a video. In the United States, the Federal Communication Commission has rules directed to closed captioning, including quality standards related to the timing, completeness, and placement of the text elements. Getting the text elements to appear in the appropriate way has been a complicated task.